


Winters and Oak Trees.

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [11]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Jalton, justabigballoffluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Jaz adapts to DC





	Winters and Oak Trees.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really just a big ball of fluff. Basically written because I had to cut down on the constant smut :p
> 
> Thanks to beta extraordinaire logictron!

There’s a snowstorm outside. Jaz hasn’t seen a snowstorm in the United States in years. But it’s January at Hannah’s town-house in Alexandria and snow is piling up outside.

‘‘Are you sure you’re good? ‘‘ asks Hannah as she bundles up. Still in her pajamas, cradling a mug of tea, Jaz nods.

‘‘Go or you’ll be late,” she says.

‘‘Because I can reschedule my appointment,’’ she says and Jaz cuts her off.

‘‘You’ve been talking about this hair salon for God knows how long. Noah’s coming to pick me up, don’t worry.’’

‘‘Ok then, see you at work,’’ says Hannah, disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes.

Jaz wraps her arms around herself, heading for the kitchen. She’s starving.

She’s always starving these days, mostly because baby Dalton is setting out to be huge and he’s constantly hungry. Cracking eggs in the pan, she reaches for her tablet, pouring through her emails.

There’s a newspaper on the counter and curtains with a pretty print and Jaz takes it all in, wondering how her life could have changed this much in three months.

There is one email from McG, who is half-trying to make sure she’s fine with the baby and half-trying to glean information about Hannah. She smirks, answering only the questions about the baby, knowing perfectly well it will annoy him.

It’s 1 PM in Turkey, but her guys are being shipped to Peru at the moment. Jaz looks at the clock, only forty five minutes until Noah comes.

After finding out about the baby, Hannah had quickly taken Jaz under her wing, insisting she stay at her townhouse until the guys came back from deployment. Noah hadn’t been far behind, constantly feeding her and worrying about her health.

She goes upstairs to prepare for the day, keeping a watchful eye for Noah’s car. Her belly is starting to grow and she is slowly adjusting to having to buy new clothes every few weeks. She feels a kick and smiles, rubbing the place where she felt it.

‘‘Come on little guy, time to go make sure your Daddy comes home,’’ she says and it seems to soothe him.

Patricia had managed to get her a job with them at the DIA as soon as Adam had called to inform her of their little problem. They’d gotten very lucky in that way, getting to escape this virtually unpunished. Jaz has no doubt she would have been dishonorably discharged if Patricia had not pulled a lot of strings.

Noah’s car rolls in the driveway and Jaz locks down the place, hurrying as the wind violently blows snow everywhere. ‘‘So Peru’s where it’s at today,’’ he greets as she hikes up the heat in his car.

‘‘What I wouldn’t give to be there right now. I bet it’s so hot they can walk around in T-shirts, not like us in this frigid cold.’’ Jaz trembles, wrapped in her coat and Noah laughs.

‘‘You’ll get used to it after a few months’’

Jaz used to get through winters just fine when she lived in New York. Years of tours in Afghanistan, followed by being stationed in Incirlik have wrecked her system.

She looks at her phone as if expecting one of the guys to text her. It’s ridiculous since they are currently flying over the Atlantic, but even after three months, she finds herself looking over her shoulder to talk smack with McG or expecting Preach to recite bits and pieces of wisdom from a corner of the room.

For now, her days are busy, shared between training and working with the intelligence team, assisting her guys the best she can.  
Jaz is lucky she knows. Even if she’s not on the same continent, she still gets to interact with them on a daily basis.

 

xxxxx

 

Hannah hands Jaz an earpiece as soon as she and Noah enter the room.

‘‘Nice,” she says, pointing at the analyst’s newly shortened hair.

‘‘Thanks,” replies Hannah, running a hand through it. ‘‘I like it.”

Jaz sits at her place next to Noah, opening the folder of briefings, doing her best to read through it before Patricia enters the room.

‘‘Plane should be landing in five,” says Hannah. ‘‘Which means we’ll have contact in about 40 minutes.”

Jaz nods, looking at her screen. The five headshots of her team are staring at her in the left corner. Where her picture once was, a man with dark hair and a charming smile stares back at her. A2 is no longer Khan, but Archuleta.

She absentmindedly rubs her belly as baby Dalton keeps kicking her with newfound vigor. It happens every time the guys get on the field, almost as if the baby is sensing it’s Adam talking in her ear.

A few minutes pass and Preach’s face appears on the big screen. McG pops over his shoulder, waving excitedly at Jaz. ‘‘How’s my niece?” he smiles widely and Jaz can’t help but shake her head.

‘‘Why does everybody thinks it’s a girl?” she asks Noah and he opens wide eyes, not knowing what to answer.

She’s come to love Noah and his adorable social awkwardness.

‘‘Apparently it’s a nephew, Joseph,” says Hannah and Jaz doesn’t miss the way Joe’s eyes zero in on Hannah.

‘‘Enough McGuire,” Adam’s voice comes through even though he is not visible on the video. ‘‘We’re not wasting briefing time for your entertainment.”

The baby starts moving faster inside of her and Jaz tries her best not to laugh. She’s too focused on the screen, trying to get a glimpse of Adam.

Finally he appears, winking at her. ‘‘Hi, honey.”

Behind him, McGuire protests. ‘‘What were you saying?”

‘‘I’m her husband, ‘‘

‘‘You can’t always play the husband card-”

Patricia enters the room and the voices quiet down on both sides of the screen.

‘‘So, Javier Cortez,” she says and the briefing starts.

 

xxxxx

 

When they’re done and the screen turns back to the information they gathered on Javier Cortez, Jaz’s mind goes back to the last time she was with all the guys, the night before they got redeployed to Turkey.

She still has no idea how Patricia had managed to get them all stateside for a week, but she’d done it. In one week, she and Dalton had found a way to make their situation work and he’d left her in Hannah’s capable hands with a ring on her finger.

_‘‘I never thought I’d see the day Adam Dalton would be talking about his wife and unborn child,” said McG as they enjoyed their last night in DC._

_Jaz turned her head to the bar where Adam was engrossed in a discussion with Patricia. Their wedding had been a quiet affair with a handful of people. Nothing big. She didn’t even care for one, but Adam had been insistent that they do this right. Twisting her wedding band around her finger, she had to admit she kind of liked the idea of being a Dalton._

_‘‘I did,’’ Preach admitted ._

_‘‘Come on man.’’ McG shook his head in disbelief._

_‘‘I’ve known Adam a long time, but I’ve never seen him look at any woman the way he looks at Jaz,’’ said Preach as McG rolled his eyes._

_‘‘I’ve known since Seville,’’ said Amir as he came back with a two cranberry juices, handing one to Jaz. ‘‘Here.”_

_‘‘You mean when he decided to point out the stars?” asked McG as Jaz smiled softly, remembering that night perfectly well._

_‘‘You should have seen the eyes they were making at each other.’’ Amir shrugged. ‘‘It’s no wonder this little one happened,’’he continued, patting down Jaz’s belly._

__

_‘‘_ Jaz.’’ Noah’s voice, pulls her out of her thoughts.

She looks at him, startled. ‘‘I’m sorry, did I miss something?’’

‘‘No. They should be back on soon,’’ he says just as her stomach growls loudly. ‘‘Enough time for you to eat this,’’ he adds as he pushes a fruit salad in front of her.

‘‘Did you make me a snack?’’ she asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

‘‘It’s organic,” he says, the top of his ears growing noticeably red.

‘‘What would I do without you two,” she says, wondering how in the world she ended up with such a lucky star.

 

xxxxx

 

It’s late at night when Adam phones her. He sounds exhausted, but she selfishly keeps him talking.

‘‘I miss you,” whispers Jaz.

‘‘I miss you too,” he answers and Jaz can hear the guys ribing him in the background. It’s nice that the two of them can finally have their relationship out in the open, even if it means both of their army careers are over.

‘‘How are my two favorite girls?”

She looks down at her round belly. ‘‘He is getting huge.”

‘‘You mean she,” replies Adam. It’s a worn topic of discussion between the two of them. Keeping the gender a surprise only managed to kick their competitive edges up a notch.

Jaz rolls her eyes. ‘‘With the amount of kicking going on in there, it’s a boy.”

‘‘It’s called Dalton genes, honey,” laughs Adam.

Honey. She will never get tired of hearing him call her that. Jaz glances at her wedding band. It’s one of simple gold, nothing too flashy. The real prize is him.

‘‘He’s been kicking non stop,” says Jaz, smiling softly. ‘‘More so when he hears your voice. You would love it.”

‘‘I’m coming home in a month.”

‘‘I can’t wait.”

‘‘And then we can go house hunting,” adds Adam and she can practically hear him smile over the phone.

‘‘About that, I think I found something,” starts Jaz.

She tells him about the walnut floors and the oak tree in front of the house that looks strong enough for a swing. She describes the multitude of built-in bookcases for his extensive collection, the long, sweeping front porch and the bathroom that’s to die for.

‘‘How many bedrooms? ‘‘ he asks and the baby kicks as if sensing his dad.

‘‘Five, which at first I thought was too many, but then I figured if we use one for an office and one as a spare-‘‘

‘‘Or we could just save them for the other kids, ‘‘ interrupts Adam.

She smiles at that. ‘‘Excuse me? ‘‘

‘‘Once I come back. I’ll officially be a DIA consultant so we might as well admit the truth; I’ll be retired. What better way to use the time off than to make children?”

For a moment she considers teasing him about him needing to get laid, but she is practically melting at the idea of Adam imagining them in a house filled with their kids. ‘‘So its children now, huh?” she teases, but she’s beaming.

‘‘And Patton,” he replies.

Jaz laughs softly, fingers laying protectively over her belly. This world is a much better place than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
